roblox_framedfandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
There are 15 badges in Framed! Here are the lists. Lists Of Badges 'Peacekeeper' Description: Congratulations! - having successfully stopped 100 acts of espionage as the uniformed police force, spies everywhere will fear your name. Meaning: Kill 100 players who were holding their gun or their blade as police. 'No Innocents' Description: You learned the hard way that showing your bright, new, loaded Luger to a Police officer doesn't always end well. Meaning: Show the luger to front one of the police officers and be killed. 'Master Spy' Description: Good work, Agent 6. You've bested the opposing agents and police over 100 times. There is no doubt that your strategy and experience are near unbeatable on the field. Meaning: Kill agents and polices 100 times as Framed. '5 Framed Streak' Description: You managed to eliminate 5 of your targets before your hunter even found you. Good work! Meaning: Kill 5 targets before dying (it can be framed or police) 'Clean Hands' Description: You managed to win as one of the Framed without killing a single person. Either you're really good at this game, or you have no idea what is going on! Meaning: Win the game by not killing any single person 'Protect and Serve' Description: Congratulations! You have successfully stopped 50 acts of espionage and kept the partygoers safe. Wait, all the partygoers were spies? hm... Meaning: Kill 50 players who were holding their gun or their blade as police. 'Awareness' Description: Your hunter was being awfully suspicious. And you killed him. Good work! Now get back to finding your target. Meaning: Kill your hunter '8 Framed Streak' Description: You have done the impossible. You have done 8 times what your hunter could not do even once. Perhaps he was AFK the whole time? Meaning: Kill 8 targets before dying (it can be framed or police) '1337 #@%0R' Description: Buy the Radar ingame 10 times. Laziness is no valid excuse, agent. I'm beginning to think that you enjoy this. 'Snipin's a Good Job' Description: It's challenging work, out of doors. I guarantee you won't go hungry. You bought the Dragunov ingame 20 times. 'Automatic Justice' Description: Automatic justice is swift justice. You bought the MP5 ingame 20 times. 'Shock and Awe' Description: You bought the Flashbang ingame 30 times. And, if you don't know how to use a flashbang, you blinded and deafened yourself 30 times as well. Good work, Agent. 'I'm Not Even Mad' Description: It's a mystery why you would be so mad and twisted to buy such a thing. You bought the Bowie Knife ingame 10 times. Please don't run with it. 'So Close.' Description: You died while making your great escape. I guess it's time to move on to Agent 7 Meaning: Get killed before you made to the great escape 'That Was Easy!' Description: You made your 'great escape' as the only Framed left alive. Go on, Agent. Walk to the big yellow ESCAPE. We're all waiting for you. It's not that hard. Meaning: In the game. Make it to the great escape as the only Framed (Left) alive. Though it has a chance to get this badge. Trivia *The 'Snipin's a Good Job' badge is a reference to the Team Fortress 2. Meet The Sniper *All of the weapons have badges except for the SPAS-12. *The 'So Close' badge is a meaning that they will move to Agent 7. Possibly to an agent James Bond, he's an agent of 007.